darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Kronos Gate
The Kronos Gate is a brand new galaxy gate which can only be assembled by completing 21 other Galaxy Gates, every gate will give you a piece, and when you finish the Kronos Gate, you have the chance of getting a Goliath Saturn Design. This Galaxy Gate will not remove any of the Galaxy Gate rings, but, instead adds a crown over the rings. Overview Some time ago we began receiving reports of a hidden galaxy teeming with foes unknown. Diligently, we went about confirming these reports and what we found was nothing short of incredible: A portal to a new galaxy - the Kronos Gate! Complete other known Galaxy Gates, starting with the Alpha Gate all the way through the Lambda Gate, to collect the individual parts for this extraordinary gate. Massive rewards for courageous trailblazers Leap into the unknown and defeat the Kronos Gate! Successful pilots will have the opportunity to win the exclusive Saturn Design for the Goliath, which boasts 20% more Hitpoints. Furthermore, beating the Kronos Gate will earn you a special distinction next to your name. Build Instruction Build and complete: *4x Alpha Gate *3x Beta Gate *1x Delta Gate *4x Epsilon Gate *1x Gamma Gate *2x Kappa Gate *5x Lambda Gate *1x Zeta Gate Waves #Wave 1 ##10 -=[ Saturn Phoenix ]=- ##15 -=[ Saturn Yamato ]=- ##15 -=[ Saturn Yamato ]=- #Wave 2 ##10 -=[ Saturn Defcom ]=- ##10 -=[ Saturn Defcom ]=- ##15 -=[ Saturn Liberator ]=- ##15 -=[ Saturn Liberator ]=- #Wave 3 ##10 -=[ Saturn Nostromo ]=- ##15 -=[ Saturn Piranha ]=- ##15 -=[ Saturn Piranha ]=- ##10 -=[ Saturn Nostromo ]=- #Wave 4 ##10 -=[ Saturn Bigboy ]=- ##5 -=[ Saturn Bigboy ]=- ##10 -=[ Saturn Bigboy ]=- ##5 -=[ Saturn Bigboy ]=- #Wave 5 ##5 -=[ Saturn Vengeance ]=- ##5 -=[ Saturn Vengeance ]=- ##5 -=[ Saturn Vengeance ]=- ##8 -=[ Saturn Goliath ]=- #Wave 6 ##5 -=[ Saturn Leonov ]=- ##5 -=[ Saturn Leonov ]=- ##5 -=[ Saturn Leonov ]=- ##5 -=[ Saturn Leonov ]=- #Wave 7 ##5 -=[ Saturn Venom ]=- ##5 -=[ Saturn Sentinel ]=- ##5 -=[ Saturn Spectrum ]=- ##5 -=[ Saturn Diminisher ]=- ##5 -=[ Saturn Solace ]=- #Wave 8 ##5 -=[ Saturn Revenge ]=- ##5 -=[ Saturn Revenge ]=- ##5 -=[ Saturn Enforcer ]=- ##5 -=[ Saturn Enforcer ]=- ##5 -=[ Saturn Enforcer ]=- #Wave 9 ##6 -=[ Saturn Lightning ]=- ##6 -=[ Saturn Avenger ]=- ##6 -=[ Saturn Lightning ]=- ##6 -=[ Saturn Avenger ]=- ##6 -=[ Saturn Lightning ]=- #Wave 10 ##6 -=[ Saturn Bastion ]=- ##6 -=[ Saturn Enforcer ]=- ##6 -=[ Saturn Bastion ]=- #Wave 11 ##10 -=[ Saturn Spearhead ]=- ##5 -=[ Saturn Citadel ]=- ##8-=[ Saturn Aegis ]=- ##10 -=[ Saturn Goliath ]=- #Wave 12 ##8 -=[ Saturn Crimson ]=- ##8 -=[ Saturn Jade ]=- ##8 -=[ Saturn Sapphire ]=- #Wave 13 ##1 -=[ Evil You ]=- ##8 -=[ Evil Iris ]=- Rewards *25,000 UCB-100 Ammunition *250 galaxy gate spins *500 UBR-100 *5,000 RSB-75 *15 Log-Disks *10 Booty Keys *12,000,000 EP *450,000 Honor *25,000 Uridium *Kronos Gate symbol next to your rank: *A chance to collect Goliath Saturn Design Category:Galaxy Gate